


[Podfic] Mano Dura, Cabeza, y Corazón

by shadydave, Subsequent



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Australian Accent, Deleted Scenes, Gen, Journalism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Road Trip, Special Vampire Correspondent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subsequent/pseuds/Subsequent
Summary: "Journalism will kill you, but it will keep you alive while you're at it." – Horace GreeleyTakes place after Chapter 1 ofLove is All You Need to Destroy Your Enemiesand before White Night.Podfic.





	[Podfic] Mano Dura, Cabeza, y Corazón

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mano Dura, Cabeza, y Corazón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179483) by [shadydave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadydave/pseuds/shadydave). 



> Intro/Outro: [Intro (.udonthear)](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Kai_Engel/Irsens_Tale/Kai_Engel_-_Irsens_Tale_-_01_Intro_udonthear) \- Kai Engel | [Verb](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Glass_Boy/36__15/Glass_Boy_-_3615_-_07_Verb) \- Glass Boy

  


 

Length: 00:15:03

 

**Download:** [**.mp3**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/ShadyDave/Mano%20Dura,%20Cabeza,%20Y%20Coraz%C3%B3n/mp3%20-%20Mano%20Dura%20Cabeza%20y%20Corazon%20-%20Podficced%20by%20Subsequent%20Written%20by%20ShadyDave.mp3) (28.2MB) | [**.m4b**](http://subsequent.space/Fandom/Podfic/ShadyDave/Mano%20Dura,%20Cabeza,%20Y%20Coraz%C3%B3n/m4b%20-%20Mano%20Dura%20Cabeza%20y%20Corazon%20-%20Podficced%20by%20Subsequent%20Written%20by%20ShadyDave.m4b) (12.9MB)

_ to download ⇾ right click, save as _

  


[Stream here.](https://soundcloud.com/subsequently/mano-dura-cabeza-y-corazon-podfic)

Please comment if you enjoy! Thanks ♥


End file.
